Leon Vargas
They first meet when Leon saves Violetta from colliding with some skater kids. At first, he tells Andres that he is going to win Violetta over to get revenge from Tomas, but he actually falls in love with her. Violetta was in love with Tomas, so at the beginning, she only sees Leon as a friend. However, as they spend more time together they grow closer, and she begins to see him in a different way. Leon helps Violetta with many things and she appreciates him for it. When Leon finally kisses her, Violetta feels like everything has changed and is willing to give him a chance. She still has feelings for Tomas, though. As a result, Violetta becomes confused and doesn't really know who she likes better and who she wants to be with. However, Violetta later realizes that Leon is the one she truly loves and they eventually end up together. For the real-life pairing between Jorge Blanco and Martina Stoessel, see Jortini. History Season 1 Leon and Violetta first met in Episode 5, when Leon saved Violetta from colliding with some skater kids. Violetta thanked Leon and they became friends. They had their first real conversation in Episode 6 when Ramallo introduced Violetta to Leon, when they were at the Studio to talk with Beto about Violetta's private piano lessons at Studio 21. At first, Leon wanted to win Violetta's heart just to make Tomas jealous because he thinks Tomas was trying to steal his ex-girlfriend, Ludmila, when the two were still dating. But Leon starts to develop his true feelings for Violetta, and it hurts him because Violetta sees him just as a friend, and nothing more. But later, after they were singing More Tears in Angie's class, Violetta starts to see Leon in a different way. Leon also helped Violetta conquer her stage fright. In episode 34, they finally share their first kiss, which was also Violetta's first kiss, and then they start dating and spending more and more time together. But their relationship didn't work out as they thought, and they broke up twice because Violetta couldn't stop thinking about Tomas, and Leon was upset, but he still loves her. Season 2 After Violetta came back from vacation she realizes she still loves Leon but Leon still has doubts after last year. In Season 2/Episode 012 they get back together but then Diego, the new guy who loves Violetta comes in between their relationship. Then after Violetta and Diego sing Be Mine then Diego kisses Violetta. Leon sees and runs off and in Episode 21 they break up. After that Leon and Violetta relationship becomes rocky. Violetta wants to get back together with Leon but Leon starts to get close to Lara. When Leon was on a date with Lara, Diego texted Violetta from Leon phone to meet at the Park. Violetta gets her heart broken and realizes Leon does not care when Leon says he is on a date with Lara. Diego and Violetta get close and in Episode 40 they kiss and become a couple. Leon and Violetta try to avoid each other and pretend they don't love each other .In Episode 53 Violetta asks Leon if he loves her. He says nothing and Violetta leaves. Leon discovers Ludmilla and Diego are plotting together and tells Violetta but she still doesn't believe him. In Episode 58 Violetta discover her father was Jeremiah, she rings Leon to get his support and love. The couples are picked for YouMix dance contest and Leon and Violetta were paired together. Diego and Violetta are seeing differences in their relationship. Violetta starts to get close to Leon after he comforts her after Angie leaves for France. In Episode 67 Violetta and Leon dream about each other and sing Our Way. In Episode 70 they win the contest with Francesca and Diego to travel to Spain. So all of them travel to Spain but it takes a bad turn for Violetta. Francesca is suspicious of Diego and talks to Leon. Leon records Diego on his phone plotting with Ludmila. In Episode 75 Violetta finds the video and is heartbroken. She goes out on stage but can't sing and Leon rescues her and they sing We Can. Violetta and Leon start to become close, Leon wants to get back together but Violetta thinks that Leon is with Lara. She realizes that Leon and Lara are not together and in Episode 78 they get back together. In Episode 80 they kiss after the group song. Other Names *'Vion' (Vi/oletta and Le/'on') *'Veon '(V'/ioletta and L/'eon) *'Violon' (Viol/etta and Le/'on') *'Violetton' (Violett/a and Le/'on') *'Leonletta' (Leon and Vio/'letta') *'Lioletta' (L'/eon and V/'ioletta) *'Loletta' (L'/eon and Vi/'oletta) *'Leoletta '(Leo/n and Vio/'letta') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both of their parents have worked with each other. *Both have to move from their countries because of their parents' jobs. *Both are Hispanic. *Both are from rich families. *Both have brown hair. *Both were in Gregorio's special group. *Both were picked for Talents 21. *They both play the piano. *They both play the guitar. *They both have a passion for music. 'Differences' *Leon is a boy and Violetta is a girl. *Leon can't stand Tomas, but Violetta loves him. *Leon is Mexican, but Violetta is Argentinean. *Leon loves Lara, but Violetta resents her. *Leon is friends with Gery, but Violetta dislikes her. *Violetta is friends with Clement/Alex, but Leon dislikes him. 'Facts' *At first, Leon and Violetta didn't feel anything for each other, but when Leon thought Violetta was Tomas's girlfriend, he wanted to win Violetta's heart to get Tomas jealous, and as the show goes on, they develop true feelings for each other. *The first Leonetta song was "More Tears". *Leon told Violetta that Tomas was playing with her, just to make her think that Tomas was a bad guy and to make her forget about him. *Leon taught Violetta how to ride a bicycle. *Leon helped Violetta to sing in public for the first time at Resto Bar. *When Violetta fell into Ludmila's trap, Leon defended her and accompanied her back to her house. *Leon was Violetta's first kiss. *After Leon and Violetta kissed they became a couple. *Violetta talks to Leon about everything, but she doesn't mention a single thing about her feelings for Tomas. *Leon always calls Violetta to see if she is all right. *Leon has said in some episodes how he trusts Violetta. *Sometimes, Violetta hides her feelings for Tomas to avoid Leon getting hurt. *Leon sent flowers to Violetta once. *Herman seems to be more friendly with Leon than Tomas. This is probably because Herman knows Leon's parents through his business. *Violetta wrote in her diary about her first kiss with Leon. *Leon and Violetta first kissed in Episode 34. *Camila Torres and Francesca Caviglia both ship Leonetta. *They have broken up several times, first in episode 48 and again in episode 62 of the first season, and again in the second season. *Before they started dating, they were really close friends. *Leon saved Violetta from being run over at the motocross track. *Leon comforted Violetta after she found out Jeremiah was her father. *They broke up in Season 3/Episode 021, and reunited again in the end of Season 3. 'Trademarks' Song - The Leonetta song can be "More Tears". The lyrics show how Leon finally finds the right girl for him, and how he wants to be with her; also, Leon shows throughout several episodes how he wanted to sing it with Violetta. Another Leonetta song could be "We Can" because they both dreamt about that song and they sang it together the next day. Another Leonetta song would be "Our way". Leon and Violetta both dream of singing this song together. Episode - The Leonetta episode is episode 34, because they share their first kiss in that episode. Another episode can be episode 6, because they officially met in that episode. Color - The Leonetta color can either be purple or pink because Leon wore a purple shirt and Violetta wore a pink one the day they kissed for the first time. Place - The Leonetta place could be the park where they had their first kiss. Another place could be On Beat Studio, because Leon and Violetta spend most of the time together there. Gallery Category:Roles